


MommaCQ Asy and Geno fanfic

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, MommaCQ, Slight Panic Attack, Starts of a bit angsty, Undertale AU, also hugs, but has a happy ending, friendships, lots of fluff, lots of hugs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family fluff fic with Kid!Geno and his Uncle Asy from the MommaCQ AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MommaCQ Asy and Geno fanfic

Asy sat in the waiting room with CQ. Although it was just the two of them, the atmosphere in the room was tense.

Today was the day Geno was to have a major operation on his soul.

There had been a lot of debate on whether or not to go through with it due to the extremely high risk it carried. In order to perform the operation, Geno’s soul would have to be physically removed from his body and worked on directly. If mishandled, the soul could very easily fracture, causing permanent damage on the physical body, or worst case scenario would be if the fragile thread of energy binding the soul to the body was severed causing the soul to shatter, and the body to dust. 

At first CQ had strongly refused such an operation as she felt it was just too risky. But then Geno had taken a very bad turn for the worse recently, and he almost didn’t recover. He had fallen into a coma for over a week before finally waking up. Asy hadn’t left his side once during that time, and had often fallen asleep by his bedside. Error would also often come in and sleep next to Geno. Everyone was relived on the day he finally woke up, but the relief quickly turned sour when the doctors said his soul had become even weaker and they feared if he fell into another coma he would not recover from it. They brought up the topic of the operation again and while hesitant, CQ agreed to have it done after Geno said he would do it. 

Asy sighed and sat back as he recalled the night before the operation.

-

Asy was sitting with Geno in his room. CQ was sleeping in a guest room, and Error and Fresh had gone to stay with Comyet and Ink. Error hadn’t taken the news about the operation well, and had refused to let any of the doctors near Geno. After some gentle reassuring from Geno and Ink, Error had managed to calm down, and after speaking with Geno some more, he went home with the others. Geno had managed to keep a calm face earlier when talking about the operation in front of his family, but that night the poor child had broken down as he was no longer able to hide his true emotions regarding the situation. Asy had gotten onto the bed and was now holding the weeping child.  
“Shh shh, its ok Geno, it’ll be ok” he soothed, rubbing the trembling child’s back.

“I’m s-so scared U-uncle A-Asy, I d-don’t want to d-die” Geno sobbed, burying his face into Asy’s chest, with his hands gripping the older skeletons shirt weakly.  
Asy felt his soul lurch painfully as he held the child closer tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Geno. Not now, not when he needed him the most.

“Shh, I know Geno, I know. Your very brave” he sighed and stroked Genos head gently. 

*Sniff* “Uncle A-Asy?”

“Yes Geno?” Asy looked down at Geno who had raised his head slightly to meet his eyes. 

“If I don’t m-make it, promise me you’ll take c-care of my brothers?”

Asy froze and a sharp chill ran up his spine as he stared down at the fragile child in his arms. “Geno…”

Geno looked away and sobbed quietly.

“Please…”

Asy continued to stare for a moment before letting out a shuddering breath.

“I promise. However…”

He pulled Geno into a hug. “You’re not going to die, ok? You’re going to be ok. They’re going to fix your soul and everything will be ok”. 

Geno looked up at his Uncle Asy for a moment before sniffling hugging the older skeleton back, burying his face into his chest.

“Ok…” he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Asy spoke up.

“Tell you what”

“Hmm?”

“After your operation, how about you and me head out to the park and get you your favourite ice cream?” Asy grinned tiredly.

Geno blinked at him and then grinned back his eye sparkling, “V-Vanilla with chocolate C-chip?”

“Vanilla with chocolate chip! And extra-large too! I promise!” 

“Hehe, I look forward to it” Geno giggled and Asy let out a soft laugh. Geno then yawned and cuddled closer to Asy who smiled at him. 

“Alright kiddo, let’s get some sleep” he chuckled and lay down with Geno, hugging the child close.

“…Uncle Asy?”

“Mmmm?” 

“I love you”

Asy smiled and pressed his teeth against the top of Genos head as a skeleton kiss.

“Love you too kiddo.”

-

Asy stared down at his scarred arms as they continued to sit and wait. How long had it been? He glanced at the clock. 

12:37pm

It had been over two hours.

Asy’s gaze fell back to his arms. The doctors had said it could take up to four hours for the operation to do, but he was beginning to feel impatient and nervous. His nervousness was starting to give him the urge to scratch at his scars, and it was causing his fingers to twitch. CQ must have noticed as she placed a hand gently on his left ulna.

“Are you ok Asy?”  
Asy glanced up briefly at CQ. She looked concerned. Asy looked back down at his arms and clenched his twitching hands.

“Yeah… I’m ok... how about you?”

CQ sent him a weary smile, “I’m doing about as well as I can do”

Asy didn’t respond, and they fell into silence once again. After a little while, Asy began to notice the ticking of the clock in the room. At first he just tried to ignore it, but the intense silence in the waiting room made it difficult and it began to irritate him. Asy tried ignoring it as much as he could, but the constant ticking was beginning to give him a headache.

Each agonising tick seemed to be getting louder and louder, and it echoed throughout his head, making him want to claw at his skull. His hands began twitching again.  
Asy glanced up at the clock.

1:06pm

He looked over at CQ from the corner of his eye. She was reading a magazine of some sorts, but she didn’t seem to be paying much attention to whatever was in it, as her eyes appeared to be glazed over and her hands were trembling. Asy wanted to give her some kind of encouragement, but he had no idea what to say. Letting out a soft sigh, Asy leaned forward slightly and gripped his arms. 

The ticking resumed.

Asy withheld a groan. 

To distract himself, Asy began thinking about various ways he could spoil Geno after he had recovered from the operation. He was definitely going to take him down to the park and get him that extra-large vanilla ice-cream with chocolate chip. And perhaps he could take him out to the theme park too? He remembered Geno telling him he had always wanted to try out the really large twisty slide they had there. Asy was aware there was a prize booth area there, along with one particular booth where you had to knock down all the tin cans and the prize was a variety of different Pokemon plushes. If he recalled correctly, one of them was a very large Blissey plush, Blissey being Genos favourite Pokemon.  
Asy grinned. Geno would absolutely LOVE to win that plush. 

However, as quickly as the happy thoughts came, they were all shattered by a single menacing thought that leaked its way into Asy’s mind.

What if he doesn’t survive the operation?

Asy’s grin vanished and he stared at the floor eyes wide with shock and fear. There was still that chance wasn’t there? That very likely chance that something would go wrong and Geno would die. He began to tremble.

No! Everything will be fine! Geno will be fine! He will be! He will!.... He has too….

Asy hugged himself as he leaned forward a little more, his breaths becoming slightly ragged, and his grip on his arms tightening as he held off the temptation to nervously scratch at his scars. Panic was swimming at the edge of his mind, and the ticking from the clock as not helping. Each tick felt like a hammer being smashed inside of his skull and it was driving him insane. He clenched his teeth and fought the urge to claw at his skull. He wanted so badly to get up and smash the dam clock to smithereens.  
As his breathing became heavier, and the sickening feeling in his soul increased Asy came to realise something.

He was terrified. 

Terrified that the doctor was going to come around the corner at any minute and give them the horrible news. To tell them that they were sorry, and the operation was unsuccessful, and that Geno had tragically passed away. Asy pictured himself running past the doctor, straight into Genos room only to find a pile of dust awaiting him. Asy’s thoughts screamed at him, as he saw the dust running through his fingers.

No, no no this can’t happen! This isn’t SUPPOSED to happen! He was supposed to get better! This isn’t fair! What did he do to deserve this? We were going to go out, have fun get ice cream… I promised him... I PROMISED HIM! GENO!-

“ASY!”

Asy snapped his head up with a sharp gasp. CQ had her hands on his shoulders and was staring at him worriedly. Asy blinked at her. What-

“Asy, breath! Calm down!”

Asy realised he was breathing rapidly, and his soul fluttering wildly, “Geno…”

“His operation should be done any minute now” CQ told him gently, her own voice shaking slightly, “Please, try and calm down, I’m sure everything’s alright”  
Asy stared at her for a few moments before finally starting to bring his breathing back under control, and calm the violent fluttering in his soul. When he had calmed down, CQ sat back down next to him. She kept a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Asy let out a tired sigh “Y-yeah, I am now. Sorry you had to see that” he said quietly, looking away. He hadn’t had an attack like that in months, and while it was nowhere near as bad as some of the previous ones he had when he was still in the asylum, still Asy felt ashamed that one of his close friends had to witness him go through one.  
“It’s alright, I understand. I’ve been fearing the worst too” CQ sighed. Asy glanced at her. She looked terribly drained and exhausted. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. Instead, he just fell silent.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Asy finally worked up the courage to say something.

“How long has it been?”

“Just over four hours”.

“…I see”

Before Asy could say anymore, a doctor suddenly rounded the corner causing both adults to raise their heads quickly. 

“Miss CQ?”

CQ and Asy both jumped to their feet.

“Yes, that’s me! Is it over? Is my baby ok?” CQ asked frantically, walking quickly over to the doctor.

The doctor gave her a weary smile “The operation was a success. We managed to successfully fix Genos soul, and stabilize it. He will be ready to go home after a few days. We just need to monitor him to make sure there are no signs of deterioration but I am happy to say, he began making immediate improvements as soon as we got his soul back into his body” the doctor explained, “you may go and see him now, but he is still under the effects of the anaesthetic so he will most likely be conked out for the rest of the night”.  
CQ had covered her mouth with both her hands, tears forming in her eyes at the news. She quickly thanked the doctor and he rushed past him to go and see her child. Asy stood there motionless for a few moments as he was overwhelmed with relief. He would have fallen to his knees and cried out of pure joy had the doctor not gently reminded him that he too could go and see Geno too if he wished, too which he quickly did. He thanked the doctor, and followed CQ to Genos room.

Asy found CQ sitting by Genos bed and holding his hand crying tears of joy. Geno had an oxygen mask placed over his mouth, and had bandages covering his chest, but otherwise he was looking a lot better. Asy noticed that the pixilation syndrome around his right eye was already looking a lot better, and the scars on his neck and arm from where he had fractured his ulna were beginning to fade. Asy let out a long sigh of relief and placed a hand on his face as his own happy tears began to fall.  
CQ stood up from where she had sat by Geno and walked over to Asy, a sympathetic smile on her face.

“I’m going to phone Comyet and give her the good news” she told Asy with a gentle smile, “I’ll let you have some alone time with him” she said before walking past Asy. Almost immediately, Asy rushed over to Genos bedside and wrapped his small fragile hand into his own, and pressed it to his forehead. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.  
“You did it kiddo” he said happily but quietly “You did it!”

..”Un…cle… As..y..?”

Asy’s head shot up as he heard Geno’s small voice. Geno’s eye flickered open slightly and looked over at Asy who was still holding his hand.

“Geno! Your awake! Are you ok? How do you feel?” Asy asked a little frantically. Geno opened his mouth to answer but coughed slightly. Asy immediately felt guilty, and quickly hushed the child, placing a hand on his head.

“Oh no no, I’m sorry Geno I shouldn’t be overloading you with questions right now, try and get back off to sleep ok? We’ll talk once the anaesthetics wear off” Asy told him.

“Hnn.. Un..cle..-“

“No, no talking now, just try and get back off to sleep ok? Don’t worry I won’t leave your side” Asy said reassuringly, and gently rubbed Genos head. Geno let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

“O…kay…” he mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Asy smiled tiredly and rubbed his tear stained face, as he let out a relived laugh. 

Geno was ok.

Geno was finally ok. There was nothing more to be afraid of.

Tired and drained, Asy rested his chin on of his arms that was currently leaning on the side of Genos bed, while the other continued to stroke the sleeping child’s head.

Things were finally starting to look up.

-

The following day, Geno had woken up to find Asy and CQ had both fallen asleep by his bedside. When they woke up, both adults were very relived to find Geno awake and feeling much better, and had asked him how he was feeling. Geno replied that while his chest felt a little sore from the operation, he was feeling a lot better than he had in years. The first day the doctors had kept him bedridden to make sure there were no sudden side effects from the operation, and Error, Fresh and Ink had come up with Comyet to visit him. They were all very happy and very excited to learn the operation had been a success and Geno was finally on the road to recovery.

The following day, Geno wanted to try and start walking again. The doctors were unsure at first, but after Asy offered to help him, the doctors allowed it.  
At first, they worked on getting Geno to stand on his own without falling. It was a tricky process, as Geno had been unable to walk properly for a few months now, and would often lose his balance and fall. But Asy as always there to catch him.

By the end of the day, they had managed to get Geno to stand by himself without any assistance and even walk a couple of steps, though he still required help in doing so which Asy was happy to help him with. Despite this, they were very happy with his progress, and Geno appeared to be healing quicker than expected. The doctors continued to monitor him however just to be safe, but they were confident Geno would be able to go home very soon.  
A few days later, with Asy’s help and encouragement, Geno was able to start walking around with little or no assistance. His legs still trembled slightly, and he needed to rest after walking 8-10 steps, but it was progress. 

After a couple more of days, Geno was finally released from the hospital. By this time, he was able to walk around freely without any assistance, and had even managed to run to the car despite the worried protests from CQ and Asy. He was greeted at home with a large celebration party, with all his friends and family there. He spent the next couple of days mostly at home just enjoying the company of his brothers as he was still exhausted from the intense operation, learning to walk again and the party the day before. Asy would visit him every day, much to the child’s happiness. The doctors had given Geno a special bandage for his bad eye to hide his pixilation syndrome. It was Red and blue in colour, and Geno wore it almost constantly. The doctors mentioned It had to be washed at least every two days however, to prevent it causing irritation to his bad eye.  
One bright sunny day, Geno was feeling well enough to go out on a day trip with just him and Asy, who decided he would spoil the kid. He kept his promise and had taken Geno down to the park and got him that extra-large vanilla icecream with chocolate chip, before heading down to the theme park. They planned to go and watch a movie at the cinema afterwards before heading back home.

“Uncle Asy! Can we ride on the giant slide please?” Geno asked excitedly. It had been years since he had been the theme park and he was bubbling with excitement. Asy let out a laugh.

“Yeah alright kid, let’s go!” 

Geno let out an excited whoop and ran off over to the slide. Asy let out another laugh and ran after him.

“Hey kid slow down!”

Geno giggled and kept running. “Come on Uncle Asy, your so slow!”

“Ohh, is that a challenge?” Asy grinned and sped up.

Geno giggled and continued to run as fast as he could. He couldn’t run very fast as he was still recovering, and Asy could have easily gone past him but he kept to a jog just behind Geno. 

“I’m gonna *huff* beat you to it!”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that kid!”

Suddenly Geno found himself swept up off his feet. He let out surprised shriek as Asy suddenly began tickling his ribs.

“Ahh Uncle Asyy, nooo not the tickles!” Geno laughed and giggled as he squirmed to get away. Asy grinned and tickled him a little more causing the giggling child to squeal before placing him back on the ground. He didn’t want to tire Geno out too much.

“Hehe, alright kid, let’s get to the slide before the line gets too long”

Geno flashed him a large smile and ran off towards the slide. Asy shook his head with a grin and jogged behind him.

They went down the slide together a few times, before trying out a couple of other rides. They tried out the merry go round and one of the water slides too. When Geno started feeling a bit tired, they took a break from the rides and Asy got him some cotton candy. As they walked, Asy remembered something and decided now would be a good time to show it to Geno. 

Before he could say anything Geno spoke up.

“Uncle Asy, could we ride the merry go round again?”

“Sure thing kiddo! But before we do, there’s something I want to show you” he said and gently took Genos hand and lead him over to the prize booth area.

Geno stared around in awe at all of the giant colourful plushes at the booths. He knew Fresh and Ink would love to see these! He then saw a couple of booths where a group of kids with firing pellets at cowboys and ducks. He smiled. Error would love those ones.

“Over here kid”

Geno looked up and his eyes sparkled as he saw the booth they had stopped in front of.  
It was a booth filled with a load of Pokemon plushes of various shapes and sizes. But what really caught his eye was the large Blissey plush sitting among them. Genos eye sparkled.

“Whoa”

“You want to get it?”

Geno stared up at Asy who was grinning down at him “Ahh, n-no its fine Uncle Asy, you don’t have to get it for me! It’s ok really! I’d rather get something for my brothers anyway” Geno replied looking down at that one very interesting spot on the ground.

“Geno”

Geno looked up. Asy was looking at him with a gentle smile, “We’ll get everyone a plush ok? That way no one’s missing out and you won’t have to feel bad about getting this one. That sound like a plan?” 

Geno hesitated for a moment still unsure, but he gave in and nodded, a big happy grin on his face.

“Ok!”

It took several attempts, but eventually they managed to win three plushes. It cost quite a bit, but Asy had plenty of money to spare. He had been saving up for this day after all. They won a Darkrai for Error, a Smeargle for Ink and a shiny eevee for Fresh. Geno had insisted they get them their plushes first before trying for the big Blissey plush. So far Asy had mostly helped Geno out with throwing the balls to knock down the cans, and as he paid the man for another go, he felt Geno tug on his arm.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“I’d like to try it on my own this time if that’s ok”

Asy blinked she looked down at Geno, “uhh, sure thing kid go for it!” he smiled and handed Geno the ball. 

Geno took a deep breath and with a determined look, he stared at the pile of cans. He drew his arm back and paused for a moment as he shifted slightly to re-adjust his aim before throwing with all his might. The ball whizzed threw the air and struck the can pile right in the centre, knocking all but one. The last one wobbled and Asy and Geno held their breath, and just as it appeared as though it might not fall, it toppled over.

Geno’s eyes sparkled excitedly “Yay, I did it!”

Asy received the Blissey plush from the man and grinned down at Geno, “Nice throw kid!” He said, handing the plush to Geno.

Geno carefully took it from Asy, and beamed down at the Pokemon. For a moment he just stared at it, and then he suddenly started trembling. Asy’s grin disappeared and he kneeled down in front of Geno.

“Whoa, Geno are you ok?” He asked almost frantically reaching out to place his hands on the child’s shoulders. Geno looked up at him tears running down his cheeks, but he had a big happy grin on his face. Asy calmed down when he realised they were happy tears.

“Y-yes I’m fine” Geno sniffed and suddenly wrapped his arms around Asy’s neck, “T-thank you so much Uncle Asy! I love it!”

Asy smiled fondly and pulled Geno in for a hug. “Heh, hey don’t worry about it. You deserve it”. He felt Geno hug him a little tighter.

After a few seconds, Geno pulled away and rubbed his face with his sleeve. Asy placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go and ride the merry go round?”

Geno looked up at Asy and hugged his Blissey plush close to his chest. He smiled.

“Yeah!”

With a smile, Asy stood and offered his hand to Geno who took it happily as they both walked off towards the ride.

They stayed at the theme park for a couple more hours before heading off to the cinema, where Asy treated Geno to a large carton of popcorn They both ended up sharing the popcorn due to Geno not wanting to have it all for himself. After the movie, Geno was beginning to feel tired, and they decided to head back home. Error, Fresh and Ink absolutely loved their plushes and Asy got a lot of hugs from both Fresh and Ink, and even one from Error.

CQ and Comyet were going to be out late that night as they had volunteered to help set up an art gallery, so Asy stayed to babysit the kids. Fresh had managed to convince Decans parents to let him sleep over as well, and they had all decided to have a movie night. They all sat on the sofa, with Asy in the middle with Geno on his lap, Fresh and Decans cuddled up next to him on his left side, Ink sitting on his right and Error sitting next to Ink by the arm rest. He had been tempted to sit on the floor, but Ink huddled a little closer to Asy giving Error enough space so he wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable. 

They watched a couple of movies, each taking turns to choose what to watch next, though Asy, Ink, Geno and Decans weren’t that fussed so it was mainly Error and Fresh choosing, which surprisingly went rather well. Error was in too much of a good mood to bother arguing with his younger brother over a movie. After a while they all began to doze off, eventually leaving Asy and Geno the only ones left awake. Just about.

Geno raised his head slightly to look up at Asy who had closed his eyes but hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet.

“Uncle Asy?”  
Asy opened an eye “Mmm? Sup kid?”

Geno smiled and huddled closer, before letting out a yawn.

“Thank you... for everything” he mumbled happily before dozing off.

Asy smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around the now sleeping Geno in a hug and closed his eyes.

“Your welcome, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
